The Shadows of The Fox
by Harlock Diego Holmes
Summary: Suite de The Tears of The Fox. A peine rétabli, Diego doit faire face à d'autres problèmes : sa mémoire, ses amis et sa survie. WDZ
1. Chapter 1 : A l'ombre d'un souvenir

**Chapitre 1 : Dans l'ombre d'un souvenir**

"- Buenas Dias, Don Diego, lança Raquel en voyant le jeune de la Vega descendre de sa monture en face de la taverne.

Le jeune homme accompagnait de son fidèle serviteur vint à elle et lui offrit un baiser amical sur sa main.

"- Buenas Dias, senora, salua-t-il avec son sourire habituellement séduisant.

\- Vous avez pu enfin quitté votre lit pour le pueblo ? Dit-elle d'un air taquin.

\- Je peux enfin redevenir quelqu'un de normal, affirma Diego, et je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Mais vous devez faire attention, d'après ce que le docteur Avila a dit, vous pouvez faire une rechute.

\- A croire que le docteur Avila prévient toutes mes connaissances pour me le rappeler !"

Le capitaine Toledano qui était sorti de la caserne, en voyant son jeune ami, les rejoint un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Je vois que vous avez repris du poil de la bête, ironisa-t-il pour tout salutation en serrant la main de Diego, n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour revenir au village ?

\- Voyons, Arturo, tu sais comment est notre renardeau favori, plein d'entrain, un désir d'action et une incapacité à rester sédentaire...je plains votre future épouse, Diego de la Vega.

\- Raquel, voyons, murmura le commandant, qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- Parce que je suis marié à un homme du même genre, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Diego éclata alors de rire comprenant la comparaison et la subtilité que Raquel avait eu en décrivant à la fois le jeune renard et son mari.

"- Ah, au fait, Diego, fit Arturo en reprenant un peu plus de sérieux, lors de votre accident, nous avons pu retrouver deux objets qui vous appartiennent, à n'en pas douter. Vous les avez surement perdu lors de votre chute, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

\- Bien, commandante, dit Diego en lui emboîtant le pas suivi de Bernado.

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans le bureau. Arturo fouilla dans ses tiroirs et déposa deux objets sur la table.

"- J'aurai aimé vous les restituer un peu plus tôt mais, disons, que je n'y avais plus pensé, c'est l'occasion pour vous les rendre, désormais...

"- Ma montre à gousset ! S'exclama Diego, moi qui l'avais cru perdu à jamais..."

Il la mit dans sa poche et s'arrêta sur le dernier objet : c'était un couteau en argent.

"- Je regrette, commandante, mais il n'est pas à moi, avoua Diego en jetant un oeil à Bernado qui haussa les épaules ne reconnaissant nullement cet objet comme la propriété de son maître.

\- Comment ça il n'est pas à vous ? S'étonna Arturo, pourtant, on l'a retrouvé à quelques pas de votre montre.

\- Je suis certain, répondit le jeune don en observant dans ses mains le fameaux couteau.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autres l'ait perdu, tenta Raquel.

\- Non...murmura le capitaine, cet objet est dans un très bon état tout comme la montre, la personne qui l'a perdu a du la faire tomber récemment avant la chute de Diego..."

Raquel ne l'écoutait plus, elle fixait le jeune don, inquiète. Arturo suivit son regard et vit avec horreur que son ami s'était figé, le regard vide posé sur le couteau qu'il maintenait dans ses mains tremblantes. Bernado était en train de lui tapoter l'épaule pour le faire réagir, mais sans résultats.

"- Diego ? L'appela le commandant.

Aucune réponse. La pâleur soudaine de Diego alerta le couple. Le capitaine Toledano s'apprêta à le saisir par les épaules pour le secouer mais Diego porta brusquement ses mains à sa tête en relâchant le poignard. Il gémit de douleurs, se recroquevillant. Arturo le prit dans ses bras pour le contenir et le calmer.

"- Raquel, va chercher le médecin ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle n'eut presque pas besoin qu'il lui dise car elle avait disparu avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase.

"- Bernado, va chercher de l'eau et des serviettes, ordonna-t-il au serviteur muet sachant très bien qu'il entendait. Ce dernier s'en alla précipitement.

Le commandant soutint Diego, qui semblait se débattre contre un mal de tête, et essaya de le faire coucher sur le banc de son bureau. Il fit de son mieux pour apaiser le jeune homme qui avait sans aucun doute perdu le sens de la réalité.

"- Diego, calmez vous, murmura Toledano en posant une main sur son front fiévreux, calmez vous..."

Le docteur Avila entra dans le bureau et prit donc la suite des opérations. Il lui donna à boire quelque chose qui le détendit doucement. Diego haleta pendant un bon moment avant de fermer les yeux.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai donné un léger calmant, expliqua le médecin devant le regard interrogateur du couple Toledano et de Bernado, il se réveilla dans quelques minutes.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Arturo inquiet.

\- D'après ce que m'a raconté votre femme, je dirai qu'il vient de faire une crise de panique.

\- Une crise de panique ? Répéta l'officier, lui ?"

Connaissant le secret de Diego, il avait du mal à imaginer Zorro paniqué et encore moins subir une crise de la sorte. Le docteur Avila haussa les sourcils devant sa surprise.

"- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, il se peut que je me trompe."

Bernado intervint dans la conversation en mettant sous les yeux du médecin le couteau qui avait déclenché la crise.

"- Cela a commencé quand il l'avait dans les mains, expliqua Raquel à la place du serviteur muet.

\- C'est à lui ?

\- Non, il s'avère que cela ne lui appartienne pas, bien qu'on l'ait trouvé à quelques pas de l'endroit où il a attéri dans le ravin.

\- C'est un bel objet, seul un aristocrate comme Don Diego peut se payer ce genre de poignard, de plus, il a l'air neuf...Analysa le médecin.

Un gémissement les fit sursauter. Diego était en train de reprendre conscience, il posa une main sur sa tête.

"- Diego, comment allez vous ? Questionna Avila en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ma tête me brûle...Souffla le jeune don en grimaçant.

\- Tenez, buvez un peu." Le médecin lui donna un verre d'eau où il avait versé un peu de poudre blanche.

"- ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Oui, merci, ..."

Diego, aidé par le capitaine et Avila, s'assit pour reprendre un peu ses esprits.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? S'étonna Avila.

\- Non...enfin...si, j'étais en train de regarder le couteau...et..."

Il se tut brusquement, s'immobilisant, confus.

"- Et ? Rappela le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je...pensais...je croyais...bredouilla Diego effrayé, j'ai cru...que j'étais au bord du ravin..."

La réponse fut un choc pour les personnes qui l'entouraient. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé entendre ça. Le docteur Avila resta cependant impassible continuant son interrogatoire.

"- Diego, répondez moi sincèrement, sans me mentir, dîtes moi, si oui ou non, lorsque vous avez quitté l'hacienda ce jour-là, vous avez décidé de mettre fin à vos jour et de vous jeter dans ce ravin."

Devant cette question auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Diego se redressa soudainement.

"- Non ! S'exclama-t-il stupéfait, non ! Bien sur que non ! Ce n'était pas mon attention ! Il est vrai que cela m'avait effleuré l'esprit...mais le commandant m'avait convaincu que ce n'était pas la bonne solution !

\- Alors ce n'était qu'un simple accident de cheval ? Dit Arturo en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

\- Oui..je suppose, souffla Diego.

\- Beaucoup ont pensé au suicide, l'informa Raquel, pourquoi n'avez vous pas raconté en détail...

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps, Raquel, interrompit Arturo, et puis je ne voulais pas le questionner alors qu'il se remettait de ses blessures.

\- Diego, reprit le médecin en l'incitant à se rasseoir, ainsi ce n'était qu'un accident du à votre cheval ?"

Diego ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il se resaisit, hésitant, perdu, confus.

"- Je...n'en sais rien, finit-il par avouer, je n'en sais rien, docteur..je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir...Je sais que Luna...était là mais...je ne me souviens de rien...j'ai beau essayer...je n'arrive pas...

\- C'est bon, Diego, calmez vous...écoutez, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, je pense que l'affaire de Don Diego n'est pas encore terminé, Commandante."

* * *

"- Ah, Docteur, comment-va-t-il ? Interrogea Arturo quand Avila entra dans son bureau.

\- Je lui ai prescrit encore du repos, soupira le médecin en prenant place sur un siège, senora, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant vers Raquel qui les avait rejoint, voulant elle aussi en savoir plus.

\- Avez vous découvert quelque chose, docteur ? Demanda-t-elle avant même que son mari n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je pense que oui, dit le médecin l'air grave, je pense que Diego n'a ni tenté de se suicider, ni eut un quelconque accident. J'ai vu la jument de Diego, c'est un animal très calme qui aime son maître, et si j'en crois les rapports, c'est elle qui vous a mené à lui.

\- Oui, c'est exact mais venant au fait, si ce n'était ni un suicide, ni un accident, qu'est ce que c'est ? S'impatienta-Raquel.

Le silence s'installa. Arturo croisa le regard nerveux du médecin.

"- Vous voulez penser à une tentative de meurtres ? comprit le commandant.

\- C'est la seule qui m'ait parvenu à l'esprit, je le crains, capitaine. La trouble de la mémoire de Diego et les visions qu'il m'a raconté tout à l'heure à l'hacienda m'incite à croire à cet hypothèse et aussi...

\- ...le couteau qu'on a retrouvé, acheva Arturo en frémissant.

\- La lame de ce poignard correspond à l'une des blessures que j'avais traité, ajouta Avila pour appuyer ses dires, au début, vu la banalité de la coupure, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un simple branche ou un caillou bien pointu qui avait causé cela, mais maintenant que je vois l'arme de mes propres yeux, je ne peux que le confirmer.

\- Mais qui aurait pu en vouloir à Diego ? Murmura Raquel sous le choc, il est aimé de tout le monde à Los Angeles, je n'arrive pas à le croire.

\- C'est vrai que je ne connais personne qui puisse le haïr ici, approuva le médecin, mais mon diagnostic médicale indique très clairement que Diego a subi une agression qui l'a, je le crains bien malheureusement, traumatisé."

Le capitaine Toledano resta sceptique, serrant discrètement des poings. Zorro n'était pas un homme sensible, il savait qu'il était plein de sang froid , gérant n'importe quel situation.

"- Je ne peux pas y croire, dit-il enfin, je ne peux pas croire que Diego ait subi un choc traumatique.

Une lueur étrange s'alluma alors dans les yeux du Docteur Avila.

\- Pourtant, la personnalité de Diego montre bien une fragilité d'esprit, fit-il.

L'officier leva les yeux vers lui. Dès lors, à travers ces paroles, Arturo comprit que le médecin était sans doute au courant de la seconde identité de Diego. Il essaya alors de le vérifier ses dires.

"- Pensez vous que Diego serait assez rusé pour découvrir qui lui veut du mal ? L'interrogea-t-il. Raquel sursauta à sa question et lui jeta des yeux effarés qu'il ignora. Mais pourtant, le médecin perçut le sous-entendu et comprit où voulait en venir le commandant.

"- Il est l'unique homme qui puisse le faire, déclara le docteur avec un sourire amical, je pense qu'il aura cependant besoin d'aide, car même un renard peut être toucher légèrement par une balle et ne pas se relever pendant quelques jours..."


	2. Chapter 2 : l'ombre d'un doute

Diego était troublé par ce blanc qui le tétanisait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Sa mémoire n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui a bien pu se passer entre ce moment où il était dirigé vers le ravin et son réveil à l'hacienda. Il s'était vaguement rappelé d'avoir parlé au capitaine Toledano mais c'était l'unique chose dont il pouvait être sur.

Se battant contre lui-même dans la grotte secrète, unique endroit le plus calme qu'il ait pu trouver, il tentait vainement de trouver un moyen de se resouvenir. Son instinct lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il ferait mieux de laisser passer ça, mais sa raison de renard l'obligeait à s'en charger.

La venue de Bernado le sortit de ses réflexions douloureuses. Les gestes de ce dernier indiquaient que son père le cherchait.

Diego n'attendit pas une seconde pour se précipiter vers sa chambre en espérant arriver à temps avant que le vieil homme ne décide de défoncer sa porte. Pourtant, Don Alejandro, connaissant le secret de son fils, préféra lui laisser tout le temps pour se montrer.

"- Père, vous m'avez appelé ?"

Diego était sorti de sa chambre et descendait le rejoindre.

"- Le capitaine Toledano et le docteur Avila sont au salon, mon fils, ils souhaitent te parler

\- Très bien, allons voir ce qu'ils veulent."

En entrant dans la pièce, les deux visiteurs se levèrent poliment et saluèrent le jeune don qui leur proposèrent un rafraîchissement.

"- Vous vouliez donc voir mon fils ? Dit le vieux don quand tout le monde fut installé.

\- Oui, affirma Arturo, Diego, nous voulons vous reparler de l'accident.

\- L'accident ? Répéta le père surpris.

\- Votre fils ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonna le médecin.

Diego eut l'air embarrassé, il croisa le regard réprobateur du capitaine Toledano qui aurait pu certainement signifier : "ça, vous auriez du lui en parler, jeune renard"

"- Je ne voyais pas l'importance, expliqua-t-il.

Rien est important pour toi, mon garçon, quand il s'agit de me cacher des choses, soupira intérieurement Alejandro.

"- Laissez moi donc vous exposer mon point de vue et mon hypothèse médicale, intervint le docteur Avila, Diego a eu une sorte de crise de panique, il y a quelques jours et je lui ai demandé de prendre du repos - ne vous en faîtes pas, rien de grave - Ce genre de crise survient quand le patient ait subi un choc traumatisme important, cependant dans le cas de Diego, il se trouve qu'il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a pu vivre mais il a réagit en observant un couteau."

Le commandant tendit le dit-objet qui était emballé dans un chiffon. Diego n'osa pas intervenir car il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Son père examina le poignard en argent.

"- L'avez vous déjà vu ? Interrogea-le capitaine Toledano en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Je crains que oui, commandant, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Le médecin et l'officier se regardèrent surpris. Diego se redressa subitement. Le vieil homme poursuivit :

"- En quoi cela a avoir avec l'accident de Diego ?

\- Cela change notre perception de cet accident justement, fit le capitaine, qui n'en ait plus un depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. Nous pensons et nous avons la certitude que Diego a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre."

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le concerné qui pâlit.

"- C'est...impossible, bredouilla-t-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

\- Nous nous sommes posés la même question, dit le médecin, mais, Don Alejandro, pouvons-nous savoir à qui appartient ce poignard ?

\- Vous voulez dire que ce poignard appartient à la personne qui a tenté de tuer mon fils ? S'horrifia le père.

\- Malheureusement, oui et inconsciemment et j'en ai la certitude, Diego tente de protéger cette personne...Répondit Docteur Avila, le choc étant à la fois physique et à la fois psychologique."

Diego ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il a donc failli se faire assassiner et son meurtrier était sans doute dans les parages. Pourtant, aucun souvenir ne pouvait l'identifier.

"- Je l'avais offert...tu étais à cette époque en Espagne, Diego,... à un jeune garçon du même âge ...Paul Daluz Capistrano.

\- Non, c'est impossible, père, coupa Diego en se levant, Paul ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Qui est ce Paul ? Demanda Toledano.

\- Un ami d'enfance, fit le jeune don, nous avons grandi ensemble...c'était mon compagnon de jeu.

\- Il nous a quitté quand il a apprit l'existence d'un oncle qui est venu le chercher, raconta Alejandro, sa mère avait été à mon service mais elle est morte alors qu'il n'avait à peine que trois ans. Ayant le même âge que Diego, je l'ai pris sous mon aile et je l'ai traité comme s'il était son frère. Il a suivi son oncle à l'âge de 15 ans et il est revenu me rendre visite, il y a deux ans. C'est à ce moment là que je lui ai offert ce poignard, en gage de l'amitié qu'il portait à Diego.

\- C'est surement une erreur, lâcha Diego, il existe de centaines de poignards de ce genre dans tout l'état de la Californie, on ne peut pas accuser quelqu'un simplement par un objet !

\- Pourtant, ce lien qui vous unit à ce Paul explique la raison pour laquelle votre mémoire bloque sur l'accident, répliqua le médecin, vous-même en ce moment, refusait d'admettre cette possibilité et...

\- ça suffit ! Je connais Paul depuis que je suis enfant, il est comme un frère pour moi, jamais il n'aurait fait ça !

\- Diego, calme-toi, intervint le père, ce ne sont que des hypothèses...Senores, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux reporter cela à plus tard, de plus, si Paul était dans les environs, je l'aurai sans doute reconnu."

Soulagé que son père ait annoncé la fin de l'entretien, Diego se détendit. Cependant, il était loin d'imaginer que les deux hommes n'avaient pas tout à fait à tort.

* * *

"- Mon fils, je vais devoir te quitter pendant un bon moment, l'informa son père le lendemain matin, je viens de recevoir une lettre indiquant une conférence des notables californiens à San Francisco dans quelques jours.

\- Est ce grave ? Demanda Diego.

\- Non, mais le sujet portera sur les lois commerciales et les prochaines ventes de bétails, il ne faut surtout que je manque ça, j'aurai aimé que tu viennes avec moi, Diego, mais le médecin a été formel, tu dois te reposer.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, père, je respecterai ces consignes.

\- J'espère bien, mon garçon, Dit Alejandro en passant une main sur sa joue, ne fais pas de folie, surtout.

\- Promis...vous partez tout de suite ? Questionna Diego en voyant les domestiques chargés des valises.

\- Oui, je vais d'abord à Monterey puis ensuite à San Francisco..je regrette à devoir encore te laisser seul, soupira Alejandro, cette perspective ne me plaît guère du tout surtout avec ce qui t'arrive.

\- Père, tout se passera bien pour moi, tenta de rassurer Diego, je sais m'occuper de moi-même, et il y a Bernado et le Docteur Avila si j'ai le moindre problème.

\- A ce propos, rien ne t'est revenu en mémoire ?

\- Je crains que non, père.

\- ça ne fait rien, mais je reste inquiet, si ton meurtrier sait que tu es en vie, ne va-t-il pas revenir pour achever ce qu'il n'a pu finir ?

\- Père, le capitaine Toledano a posté des lanciers autour de l'hacienda et il vient pratiquement tous les jours, je pense que c'est suffisant pour assurer ma sécurité.

\- Peut-être as-tu raison...Mais fais attention quand même...et ne t'enivre pas trop avec le sergent Garcia, plaisanta Alejandro.

Diego éclata de rire et assura que rien de tel ne pourrait se produire. Le vieux don salua une dernière fois son fils avant de partir.

* * *

Marchant en rond devant l'entrée de l'hacienda, le sergent Garcia et le caporal Reyes commençaient à s'ennuyer. Au moins une bonne dizaine de soldats étaient autour de l'hacienda et se relever tout les 5 heures pour des pauses et les repas.

"- Sergent ? Dit le caporal de sa voix morne et fatigué.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, caporal ?

\- Pourquoi doit-on rester ici déjà ?

\- Eh ben, pour protéger Don Diego, pardi !

\- Ah..et de qui ?

\- D'un homme qui a voulu le tuer.

\- Et on sait qui c'est ?

\- Bien sur que...non, se rendit compte le sergent Garcia en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui accentuait davantage son air d'ahuri.

\- Don Diego sait à quoi il ressemble ? Continua Reyes.

\- Le commandant a dit que c'est un homme à peu près de même tailles que Don Diego, des cheveux bruns clairs, des yeux verts et... c'est tout.

\- Quoi ? Le commandant l'a vu ?

\- Non, c'est Don Alejandro qui l'a décrit.

\- Mais je pensais que c'était Don Diego qui s'est agressé ?"

Le sergent eut du mal à suivre le raisonnement et finalement préféra laisser tomber. Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Un cavalier approcha alors les interrompant dans leur conversation.

"- Halte, caballero ! Lança Garcia alors que l'étranger s'était arrêté et descendait de cheval. C'était un homme habillé convenablement, portant un grand chapeau noir brodé en argent. Il avait à sa ceinture une épée et un révolver.

"- Buenas tardes, senor, puis je savoir votre nom ? Dit le sergent.

L'homme se retourna et le caporal chuchota quelques mots à son supérieur :

"- Sergent, il a les yeux verts...

\- Ah, oui, pas faux..."

Il déglutit en se demandant si il ne se trouvait pas face au meurtrier.

"- Pourquoi vous voulez mon nom, Sergent ? Questionna l'étranger.

\- Je ne peux pas faire entrer des inconnus à l'hacienda de le Vega, senor, répondit le sergent, et je vous prierai d'enlever votre chapeau.

\- Mon chapeau... pourquoi faire ?

\- Euh...parce que nous recherchons un homme qui a tenté de tuer Don Diego de la Vega et il se trouve qu'il a des yeux verts et de cheveux bruns...On veut savoir si vous avez des cheveux bruns, répondit le sergent stupidement.

\- Senor, si je suis le meurtrier, je ne viendrai pas ainsi à la rencontre de soldats, je me serai enfuit très loin, surtout si la victime m'est vue...Deplus, il n'est pas dit que l'assassin portait un chapeau. Portait-il un chapeau ?

\- Euh, non senor, balbutie Garcia.

\- Très bien alors puis-je entrer, je suis un vieil ami à don Diego et j'aimerai le revoir.

\- Un ami à Don Diego, il fallait le dire plus tôt !" S'écria le sergent en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il fit signe au caporal de rester dehors.

"- Attendez ici, dit-il à l'inconnu, je vais aller chercher don Diego, il est surement dans sa chambre."

Il monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre du jeune renard qui ouvrit rapidement.

"- Sergent ? Que me vaut votre visite ? S'enquit-il un peu énervé d'être dérangé dans sa lecture.

\- Pardon, Don Diego, mais un viel ami à vous est venu vous voir.

\- Un vieil ami à moi ? Qui ?

\- Ah...euh...il a oublié de me répondre.

\- Bon, dîtes lui de m'attendre, j'arrive.

\- Bien, Don Diego."

Le sergent redescendit rapidement prévenir au visiteur que le jeune don allait bientôt le recevoir et retourna à son poste.

Diego qui était vêtu de sa robe de chambre, remit rapidement son gilet et alla rejoindre ce soi-disant vieil ami. Il dévala rapidement les marches puis s'arrêta tout à coup quand il reconnut son visiteur.

"- Diego, très cher ami, je vois que tu n'as pratiquement pas changé ! S'écria ce dernier en le voyant.

Le jeune don avança lentement vers lui.

"- Je ne...pensais pas te voir ici, Paul."

Paul Daluz Capistrano était en face de lui, souriant. Un sourire qu'il avait gardé de son enfance. Soit c'était une coïncidence, soit le commandant et le médecin avaient raison. Mais pourquoi était-il venu ? Un violent mal de tête le prit tout à coup mais il essaya de rien laisser paraître serrant des dents sous la douleur.

"- eh bien, tu ne m'invites pas dans le salon ? S'exclama Paul en passant un bras par dessus son épaule.

\- Si, bien sur où en avais-je la tête ?"

Ah, pour ça, il n'en savait rien.

* * *

**Ok, les noms ne proviennent pas de mon imagination direct.**


	3. Chapter 3 : De l'ombre à la lumière

"- Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ? Questionna Diego en lui tendant un verre de vin.

\- Depuis hier, répondit Paul, j'ai voulu me reposer un peu avant de venir te rendre visite...et où est-ton père, je pensais le voir aussi.

\- Tu l'as manqué, il est parti depuis trois jours pour San Francisco. Et toi, tu fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Je cherche l'aventure, mi amigo, comme lorsque nous étions enfants...mais toi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as véritablement changé, ta réputation te décrit comme un oisif, qui passe son temps dans les bouquins et la musique.

\- Oui, rit-Diego, que veux-tu, je m'évade à ma manière.

\- Je ne peux y croire, Diego, tu as toujours été impulsif quand nous étions gamins. Je me souviens que tu étais toujours le premier à te lever et à grimper au arbre malgré l'interdiction de ton père.

\- Nous étions enfants, je suis devenu plus mature, on va dire."

Son mal de tête commençait à le gêner horriblement, il n'allait pas tenir si cela continuait, il fallait qu'il interrompre la conversation rapidement. Paul lui dit alors quelque chose, bien malheureusement, il n'entendit pas, un blanc le prit au dépourvu.

* * *

_Il galopait sur Luna aussi loin de l'hacienda qu'il pouvait. Il voulait juste réfléchir un peu et retourner sur les pas de son enfance. Il n'avait pas envie de penser trop longtemps à la courte conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père quelques minutes auparavant. C'est là qu'il vit ce ravin. Ce ravin qu'il connaissait par coeur pour l'avoir tant de fois aperçu en tant que Diego et en tant que Zorro quand il devait fuir. Voyant que sa jument commençait à fatiguer un peu, il se permit de s'arrêter un instant. _

_"- Repose-toi, Luna, murmura-t-il en caressant sa monture. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre qui avait reçu autrefois la colère du ciel lors d'une tempête. Tout à coup, il sursauta. Il avait entendu un bruit provenant des arbres qui pouvaient cacher n'importe qui. _

_Ses sens de Zorro lui avertirent qu'il y avait quelqu'un. _

_"- Qui est -là ? Lança-t-il vers les arbres._

_Une silhouette se dévoila enfin. _

_"- Hola, Diego."_

_Le jeune don cligna des yeux._

_"- Paul, c'est vraiment toi ?_

_\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?" Sourit l'autre homme en s'approchant de lui._

_"- Que fais-tu ici ?Questionna Diego méfiant sans vraiment le vouloir._

_ -Je t'ai vu et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que nous nous retrouvions."_

_Cependant, le comportement étrange de son ancien ami alerta le renard. Les yeux de Paul n'affichaient pas la joie de le revoir. _

_"- Et j'ai entendu dire au pueblo que tu avais de problèmes avec ton père._

_\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, déclara Diego froidement._

_\- Tu oublies que j'ai fait partie de ta famille pendant un moment._

_\- Et ? _

_\- Et je peux très bien comprendre pourquoi ton père a réagi de la sorte."_

_Diego écarquilla les yeux, confus. Que voulait-il dire ? Quel était ces véritables attentions en venant à Los Angeles ? Jamais, il n'aurait cru retrouver son ami d'enfance, mais pas dans ces conditions. _

_"- Diego, je suis triste de te l'apprendre de cette manière mais, si je suis venu à Los Angeles, ce n'est pas uniquement pour te revoir. _

_\- Abrège, Paul. _

_\- J'ai apprit très récemment l'identité de mon père. _

_\- Je suis heureux pour toi. _

_\- Il se trouve que mon père, c'est..Don Alejandro de la Vega."_

_A ce moment là, Diego en perdit les mots. C'était complètement impossible. _

_"- Non...tu te trompes, Paul..._

_\- Au contraire, c'est tout à fait logique. Ma mère est à son service depuis qu'elle est toute jeune. Elle a passé son enfance ici avec lui. _

_\- Il n'aurait jamais trompé ma mère ! Protesta Diego. _

_\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Toi et moi avons uniquement 8 mois de différence. Je suis l'aîné. Il se peut qu'il n'est pas encore rencontré ta mère avant."_

_Le jeune don se sentit mal. En plus de ce qui s'est passé avec son père, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, à trouver un logique dans tout ça. Il porta une main à son front. _

_"- Il est déçu de toi, n'est ce pas ? Lança Paul, et il t'a rejeté. Je pense qu'il regrette au fond de t'avoir fait naître et je pense qu'il serait heureux de me revoir. Car contrairement à toi, moi, je ne suis pas un lâche. _

_\- Comment peux-tu être au courant de tout ça ? S'écria Diego._

_\- Los Angeles est un petit pueblo et les nouvelles vont bon train..._

_\- Comment pourrais-je te croire ?"_

_Paul tendit alors un poignard en argent. _

_"- Tu t'en souviens, n'est ce pas ? Ce couteau que Don Alejandro a acheté quand nous avions l'âge de 13 ans...il me l'a offert. A tout avis, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sait que je suis son fils. Diego, je crains malheureusement que tu ne sois plus dans le coeur de notre père...alors laisse moi te remplacer."_

_Le jeune don s'apprêta à répliquer qu'il délirait et qu'il restait bien malgré tout un de le Vega mais ces paroles et celles de son père le tourmentèrent si bien que son esprit se résigna à voir une fausse réalité . Il vit son père comme un homme qui avait abandonné un fils né d'une union avec une prolétaire et qui pensait concevoir un fils avec une lignée noble. Désormais, il était devenu le fils indigne, le fils non désiré, le fils forcé...Pourtant, il était Zorro. Il pouvait encore le prouver !_

_Diego s'apprêta à remonter sur sa jument. Paul le retint par les épaules. _

_"- Que fais-tu, Diego ?_

_\- Je retourne à l'hacienda, je dois aller parler à mon père._

_\- Tu comptes parler de moi ? _

_\- Je pensais que tu te débrouillerais bien seul._

_\- Tu y retournes malgré le fait qu'il t'a jeté ?_

_\- Il ne m'a pas jeté, corrigea Diego, il m'a juste demandé de sortir mais pas de ne pas revenir. _

_\- Mon pauvre ami, tu crois vraiment que c'est avec de douces paroles que tu parviendras à rattraper ton comportement ? Se moqua Paul, tu crois franchement que notre père acceptera facilement ? Je sais que tu es un beau parleur d'après ce qu'on dis..._

_\- Que cherches-tu vraiment, Paul ? Interrompit Diego, tu es son fils, très bien...mais si je veux retrouver mon honneur et ma place dans cette famille, il faut..que j'aille lui parler._

_\- Tu n'es plus rien pour lui ! Il ne t'écoutera pas ! Et tu n'es pas comme lui, tu n'es pas un homme d'action..._

_\- Détrompe toi, Paul et maintenant laisse moi !"_

_Il était sur le point de s'en aller mais son ami le saisit par derrière manquant de l'étouffer s'il n'avait pas réagit à temps en lui donnant un violent coup de coudes dans le ventre. _

_"- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Se reprit Diego tandis que Paul se redressa. _

_Ce dernier, couteau en main, fonça sur lui. Diego ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami d'enfance ou bien pouvait-il dire son frère réagissait ainsi. Pas du tout concentré, il recula de justesse avant que la lame l'atteigne. Malheureusement, elle déchira la manche de son gilet, traversant le tissu pour venir couper finement sa peau à son épaule. Paul repartit à la charge, Diego bloqua ses deux bras, une lutte entre les deux hommes débutèrent. Diego réussit à le faire lâcher son poignard qui tomba alors dans le ravin qui était désormais proche d'eux à force de reculer. _

_"- Paul, écoute moi, j'ignore pourquoi tu fais ça..._

_\- Tu ne mérites pas de porter le nom de De la Vega et je ferai une joie pour notre père, de te faire disparaître. _

_\- Quoi ? Tu comptes m'éliminer juste pour obtenir tous les droits filiales ? Comprit Diego avec horreur. _

_\- Enfant, tu étais son fils adoré, son fils chéri, l'unique fils de Don Alejandro...aujourd'hui je compte bien profité de ta situation pour la mienne. Ta mort l'incitera à me reconnaître comme son fils, après tout, n'ai je pas grandi comme étant ton frère ?_

_\- Nous avons joué ensemble, nous avons appris ensemble, nous avons pleuré ensemble, et...aujourd'hui, tu comptes détruire tout ce qu'on a vécu ?_

_\- Diego, ta faiblesse est d'être trop gentil avec les autres..."_

_Il se précipita vers lui le projetant lourdement contre un rocher, il saisit ensuite un bâton de bois et le frappa de plein fouet au visage et au niveau de la nuque. La jument en voyant son maître en difficulté intervint et se cambra devant Paul qui lâcha son arme et recula vers le ravin, effrayé par l'animal. _

_Complètement déboussolé, à moitié conscient, Diego eut du mal à s'y retrouver, il entendait des grincements dans sa tête, il ne parvint à garder son esprit normal, ni à penser, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait que voir le présent, comme si peu importait le passé et le futur. Il entendit alors un cri. _

_"- Diego, aide moi !"_

_Paul était au bord du ravin, s'accrochant désespérément pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Sans réfléchir et assommé, le jeune don calma d'abord Luna et alla lui porter secours : il agrippa ses bras et le tira vers lui avec force. _

_Des souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent tout à coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sauvait Paul..._

_Tout à coup, il se sentit subitement aller en avant. Des mains le poussèrent violemment. Il était en train de tomber. Il réussit à attraper les bords pour ne pas chuter bien que son renard intérieur lui disait que ce serait une perte de temps. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui avait causé cela. _

_"- Je...t'ai pourtant sauvé...dit-il dans un murmure._

_Sa tête le bourdonnait, il n'avait pas la force, ni l'esprit pour crier sa colère. Il était résigné. _

_"- Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices, Diego...et tu en es un. Je prendrai soin de notre père. Adios."_

_Il sentit les mains de l'autre homme sur les siennes et ses doigts qui le forcèrent à se détacher. _

_"- Non...souffla Diego en voyant qu'il lâchait._

_Son corps tomba et la dernière chose qu'il vit était Luna qui voulait venir lui porter secours..._


	4. Chapter 4 : L'ombre des amis

"- Diego ! Diego !"

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa alors les yeux inquiets du capitaine Toledano penché vers lui. Il était installé dans le divan de son salon. La main d'Arturo se posa sur son front.

"- Encore de la fièvre, je crains que vous n'ayez rechuté, Diego, soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit, las.

"- Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant la présence du sergent Garcia, de Benito et de Bernado.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous avez de très bons amis, rit Arturo doucement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Plus tard, jeune homme, pour l'instant vous avez besoin d'un médecin."

A peine dit, le docteur Avila entra précipitamment dans le salon et s'approcha d'un grand pas vers le renard, qui devait bien l'avouer, ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

"- Bon sang, Diego, vous m'étonnerez toujours, soupira le médecin quand il eut fini de l'osculter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez effectivement fait une rechute, vous avez 39°C de fièvres...Je vous conseille encore de vous reposer jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cette fois-ci. Vous devriez attendre mon signal avant d'aller galoper vers des contrées lointaines.

\- Je devrais attendre combien de temps ?

\- Autant de jours, de mois ou bien d'année s'il le faut, je viendrai vous voir tous les jours pour voir si votre état s'améliore."

Diego se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas cela. Il allait devoir attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir sortir de l'hacienda.

"- est ce que je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de s'asseoir.

Bernado se précipita pour l'aider et installer un oreiller derrière lui. Il le remercia d'un signe de la tête. De leur coté, Benito semblait extrêmement embarassé et paraissait vouloir partir rapidement. Le sergent Garcia était comme à son habitude.

"- De quoi vous vous souvenez, Diego ? Fit Arturo.

\- De la visite de...Paul, lâcha-t-il en baissant des yeux.

\- Est ce tout ?

\- Oui, nous étions en train de parler et...je crois...que c'est là, où j'ai sans doute perdu connaissance...

\- Diego, vous venez encore une fois de frôler la mort, avoua Arturo, et heureusement que vous êtes bien entourés. Benito, je vous ferai l'honneur de raconter à Don Diego ce qui s'est passé. "

Le jeune vaquero eut l'air gêné et se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, non habitué à être le centre d'attention.

"- C'est Bernado qui m'a prévenu de la venue de Paul, expliqua-t-il enfin, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre mais il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par le suivre. C'est là que je vous ai vu dans le salon avec lui. Connaissant les ordres du commandant Arturo, j'ai fais signe à Bernado d'aller prévenir le sergent Garcia...

\- Si j'avais su que c'était le meurtrier, intervint le concerné, je ne l'aurai pas fait entrer."

Le commandant éclata de rire, tandis que Diego et Bernado échangèrent un sourire devant la maladresse stupide du sergent.

"- Mais il s'est rattrapé, ajouta Benito en souriant.

\- Pouvons nous revenir au moment où nous étions dans le salon, le rappela Diego amusé.

\- Pardonnez moi Don Diego...Lorsque Bernado fut parti, j'ai voulu vous surveiller. Je vous ai vu perdre connaissance. J'étais sur le point de venir vous porter mon aide quand j'ai vu que Paul avait pris son révolver et le pointait sur vous. Je savais qu'il pouvait tirer sur moi, mais je suis quand même entrer. En me voyant, Paul a paniqué et a tiré. J'ai pu l'éviter de justesse et je me suis jeté sur lui pour le désarmer et prendre son arme. Mais il a pris son épée mais au lieu de venir vers moi, il a voulu vous transpercer. C'est là que Bernado et le sergent sont apparu, interrompant son geste. Le sergent s'était précipité vers lui et Bernado vers vous pour essayer de vous protéger. Le sergent et Paul se sont battus et j'en ai profité pour assomer Paul. Et ensuite, nous avons emmené Paul au cuartel et Bernado était resté auprès de vous jusqu'à que nous arrivions avec le capitaine Toledano."

Le récit terminé, Diego eut un peu trop de mal à digérer ce qui s'est passé et à ramener ces souvenirs. Sa mémoire lui était revenue mais devait-il l'avouer à ses amis ?

"- Est ce que...Paul vous a dit quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il hésitant.

Le silence que le capitaine imposa brusquement effraya le jeune don.

"- Commandante ?

\- Nous l'avons mis en prison, répondit-il.

\- Mais..?

\- Il accuse Benito d'avoir voulu le tuer, mais bien sur, il n'a aucune preuve, tous montrent qu'il est le coupable.

\- Est ce tout ? Il n'a rien dit d'autres ?

\- Diego, saurais-tu par hasard la raison pour laquelle il a tenté de te tuer ? Intervint le médecin les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune don baissa les yeux, devait-il vraiment leur raconter ? Ou devait-il le garder pour Zorro pour qu'il s'en charge lui-même ?

"- Diego, mon garçon, poursuivit Avila d'un ton paternel en posant une main sur son bras, sachez que qu'importe ce que vous fassiez et ce que vous pensez, vous n'êtes pas seuls. Il y a des choses que parfois on ne peut résoudre dans la solitude.

\- Docteur, je ne suis pas sur que...Murmura Diego toujours dans le doute.

\- Diego, vous êtes physiquement et moralement à bout, interrompit le capitaine pour appuyer le médecin, vous n'êtes pas encore rétablies, cette affaire va surement prendre un peu plus d'ampleurs, seriez vous capable de faire face à ça, seuls ? Et croyez vous que vos amis, ici présents, seraient prêts à vous regarder lutter sans rien faire ?"

Diego balaya de ces yeux les personnes autour de lui, ceux qui sont venus lui porter secours, certains connaissaient son secret, certains l'ont soutenu, certains l'ont vu grandir : Benito a toujours été auprès de lui quand il y a avait un problème, même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, toujours à son service, toujours prêt à l'aider ; le sergent Garcia, malgré son manque d'intelligence, l'avait vu grandir et avait même participé à ces jeux, il serait même prêt à se sacrifier pour le jeune homme ; Bernado, son serviteur, son plus fidèle ami, celui a qui il pouvait tout confier, sans lui, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti, et Zorro aurait probablement disparu depuis longtemps ; le capitaine Arturo Toledano, qu'il ne connaissait à peine et pourtant, ce dernier l'avait aidé lorsqu'il était Zorro et lorsqu'il redevenait Diego, il était un des rares commandants à qui il pouvait se confier en étant le renard, il était comme un grand frère pour lui ; et enfin le Docteur Avila, qui le suivait depuis sa naissance, avait deviné qu'il était Zorro rien qu'en remarquant ses anciennes blessures, il avait gardé le secret, Diego pouvait compter sur lui.

"- J'aimerai d'abord attendre le retour de mon père, finit-il par dire, je dois m'entretenir avec lui avant de vous expliquer la situation.

\- C'est une décision judicieuse, approuva le commandant, si vous pensez que Don Alejandro doit être mis au courant, nous ne pouvons que vous encouragez à le faire.

\- Je pense que nous devons laisser Don Diego pour qu'il récupère, Commandante, conseilla le médecin, si nous voulons qu'il soit sur pied avant qu'il ne fasse une chute de nouveau."

C'est sur cette dernière note qu'ils quittèrent le jeune de la Vega pour le laisser au soin de Bernado.

* * *

C'est avec de la fièvre que Zorro grimpa sur les toits du cuartel de Los Angeles. Il se faufila jusqu'au prison et vérifia qu'aucun lancier s'y trouvait. Fort heureusement, le capitaine Toledano n'avait pas jugé utile d'en poster en hauteur, ni bien même à l'entrée de la prison, décision réservé au cas où il y aurait une possible fuite du prisonnier. Mais le prisonnier en question ne connaissait personne dans le village et était venu seul, il avait pris une chambre à la taverne et n'avait emmené que très peu de choses.

Avec agilité, Zorro se glissa jusqu'à l'endroit où était enfermé Paul Daluz Capistrano. Il avança silencieusement vers les barreaux frontière entre lui et l'autre homme. Ce dernier semblait endormi dans le lit.

"- Buenas Noches, Senor, s'exclama le renard pas trop fort pour ne pas se faire entendre des soldats alentour.

Paul sursauta et se redressa pour dévisager son étrange visiteur.

"- Qui êtes vous ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- On me nomme Zorro, pour servir, Senor, s'inclina le renard.

\- Êtes vous venu pour me libérer ?"

Devant cette question osée, le justicier masqué se retint de rire et se contenta de sourire.

"- Je suis venu pour connâitre la vérité, senor, je ne vous libererai que si je vous crois innocent des accusations que l'on porte contre vous...mais pour l'instant, je vous crois coupable d'avoir voulu assassiner Diego de la Vega. Est ce vrai ?

\- Non ! Mentit Paul en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, déclara Zorro en tirant son épée et en le pointant sur lui. L'homme recula effrayé.

"- Dites moi la vérité ou sinon je n'hésiterai pas à ouvrir ses portes pour vous trancher la gorge, menaça le renard noir bien qu'il n'avait pas les clés.

\- C'est vrai...Bredouilla Paul en se cognant contre le mur derrière lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai voulu le tuer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour prendre sa place.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? S'étonna Zorro faussement.

\- Je suis le fils de Don Alejandro de la Vega, déclara Paul d'une voix mal assuré malgré lui.

\- Vraiment ?"

L'hésitation que renvoyait Paul prouvait au jeune renard qu'il cachait quelque chose et il devait lui faire absolement crâcher le morceau.

"- Nous allons faire un accord, senor, continua Zorro, si j'apprends que vous m'avez menti, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer, mais si vous avez dit la vérité, j'assurerai votre liberté et vos droits en tant que fils de Don Alejandro de la Vega. Et bien évidemment, si vous venez de mentir, il est temps pour vous de rectifier vos paroles..."

Paul blêmit à la plus grande joie du renard qui grogna de satisfaction en voyant bien que ces menaces étaient pris au sérieux.

"- Alors, est-ce votre dernier mot, senor ?

\- Je...c'est faux, marmonna Paul résigné.

Zorro cacha son sourire et rangea son épée, s'appuyant négligemment contre les barreaux, tout en croisant ses bras.

"- Ah, très bien, je vous écoute, senor.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous n'avez pas dit la vérité, et je veux la connaître. Je veux savoir les raisons qui vous ont poussé à venir à Los Angeles et à vouloir la mort de Don Diego de la Vega. Si vous voulez vous faire pardonner, ne serait-ce pas mieux de tout avouer ?

\- Pourquoi je le ferai ? Lança Paul méfiant.

\- Parce que "faute avouer est à moitié pardonné". Si vous me dîtes la vérité je ferai en sorte d'alléger votre peine, qui, il me semble, doit être la pendaison pour tentative de meurtres ?"

Un silence s'installa. Le jeune Capistrano évita le regard du renard et s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, presque désespéré.

"- Je pensais...pouvoir devenir quelqu'un de riches, dit-il enfin, en fait, au début, je suis venu à Los Angeles en espérant que Don Alejandro m'aiderait puis quand j'ai entendu dire que Diego était en conflit avec son père, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je savais que Don Alejandro avait de l'affection pour moi, peut-être pas autant qu'il en a pour son fils de son sang et j'ai pensé que si Diego mourrait, il m'adopterait comme héritier puisque j'ai grandi comme étant son fils pendant un bon bout de temps.

\- Tout ceci est vraiment égoiste, vous n'avez pas pensé à la souffrance qu'il pourrait ressentir ?

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de grandir auprès d'un garçon qui n'est pas de votre milieu, poursuivit Paul en ignorant sa remarque, moi, je n'étais que le fils d'une servante, tandis que mon..."ami" était le fils d'un aristocrate. Que croyez vous que je ressente, moi, l'enfant qu'on ignorait à chaque fois que des visiteurs venaient ? Ils ne cessaient de regarder uniquement Diego !

\- L'amitié et l'amour que vous portaient Don Diego et Don Alejandro ne vous suffisaient pas ? Dit le renard dont le coeur se serrait et dont les souvenirs d'enfance se détruisaient peu à peu.

Paul ne répondit rien à cela, observant le sol. Zorro eut alors un espoir que l'homme en face de lui avait sans doute des regrets.

"- J'enviais Diego, murmura-t-il doucement, je l'enviais tellement. Il était toujours joyeux, toujours prêt à aider ses semblables, qu'importe la personne,qu'elle soit riche, pauvre, mendiant, malade, mourant...Il était toujours prêt à défendre les plus faibles...J'aurai aimé être comme lui, avoir ce courage que aucun enfant comme lui aurait eu. Je l'ai ainsi détesté, parce qu'en plus d'être né dans une bonne famille, il était parfait...

\- Personne n'est parfait, coupa le justicier noir ému par ses paroles, je suis sur que Don Diego a des défauts.

\- ça je n'en sais rien, dit Paul en haussant les épaules avec un sourire sincère que Diego derrière son masque reconnut celui de son enfance, aujourd'hui, on me l'a décrit différemment de ce que j'ai pu retenir de mon enfance. Il a changé...mais quand j'ai interrogé de nombreuses personnes dans Los Angeles, j'ai découvert que malgré ce changement, il était aimer. Il continuait d'aider les gens avec de l'argent, des paroles, avec ce qu'il savait faire, avec ce qu'il pouvait faire. Personne dans le pueblo ne le détestait, même les soldats, si je puis le dire.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir voulu le tuer ?

\- J'ai hésité...A vrai dire, quand j'ai appris qu'il était vivant, j'ai paniqué, j'ai pensé que Diego irait tout raconter à son père ou aux soldats, mais non. J'ai appris qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, du moins uniquement le moment où j'avais tenté de le tuer...alors je suis allé à l'hacienda pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. Mais quand je l'ai vu perdre connaissance, je n'ai pas eu le coeur à le tuer...il ne méritait pas tout ça...Je suppose que si il n'avait pas souvenir de notre rencontre ce jour-là, il voulait uniquement me protéger. Et malgré tout le mal que je lui avais fait, il continuait à me protéger...et là, encore une fois, d'après ce que m'a dit le commandant, Diego n'a encore rien dit au sujet de notre conversation auprès du ravin, et ne m'a pas encore dénoncé. En fait, officiellement, je ne suis pas encore accusé de l'avoir poussé, ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Il avait fini de raconter. Il n'avait plus rien à dire. Qu'importe qui était Zorro, Paul semblait accepté son sort et savait ce qu'il avait commis était mal. Le renard garda le silence pendant un moment, surveillant cependant les alentours et fut soulagé de constater que l'unique garde à l'entrée s'était endormi.

"- Senor, si je vous libère ici et maintenant, que feriez vous ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je partirai aussi loin que je pourrai, répondit Paul surpris.

Zorro vit qu'il était sincère et pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait.

"- Non, senor, je ne vous libère pas aujourd'hui, je ne vous libèrerai qu'à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle, senor Zorro ?

\- Que vous iriez avouer vos fautes au capitaine Toledano et que vous irez demander pardon à Don Alejandro et à Don Diego. Pourriez vous le faire ?

\- Comment le saurez vous ?

\- Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans Los Angeles. Si vous le faîtes, je vous assurerai la liberté.

\- Très bien, j'accepte le marché, Senor Zorro."

Satisfait, le renard de la nuit s'inclina theatralement devant la prison avant de déguerpir dans l'ombre. Alors qu'il enfourchait Tornado pour rentrer, il se rendit compte à quel point, il était faible et fatigué. Le docteur Avila lui avait prevenu de ne pas sortir mais Zorro était têtu quand il avait quelque chose en tête, c'était impossible de faire demi-tour.

De retour dans la grotte secrète, Bernado se précipita jusqu'à lui, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

"- Que se passe-t-il, Bernado ? Demanda enfin Diego alors qu'il se changeait.

Le serviteur se mordit les lèvres et fit quelques gestes maladroits et un peu trop rapides.

"- Je ne comprends rien...Recommence, soupira le jeune Don.

Le pauvre muet lui fit enfiler rapidement sa robe de chambre et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est là que Diego comprit la nervosité de son serviteur.

Installé dans un fauteuil, le capitaine Toledano fumait tranquillement la pipe, quand il aperçut le jeune homme sortir de la porte secrète, il réprima un sourire.

"- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que la porte serait ici, lança-t-il amusé.

Diego avança lentement, Bernado sur ses pas. Il avait l'impression d'être pris comme un enfant. Cependant, le visage d'Arturo se changea rapidement, devenant plus sévère et plein de reproches :

"- Il me semble que le docteur Avila vous ait demandé, ou plutot ordonné, de ne pas sortir !

\- J'avais quelque chose à vérifier, dit le jeune homme ne niant nullement.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce que Zorro a voulu savoir ?

\- Ne me traitez pas comme un enfant ! Se vexa Diego qui ne supportait pas la surprotection du capitaine.

\- Parce que vous vous comportez comme tel, répliqua ce dernier, et vous avez souvent tendance à oublier que votre état ne vous permet pas des folies.

\- Je ne me suis pas battu.

\- Heureusement, grinça Arturo.

Diego prit place dans un fauteuil en face de son visiteur, un peu mal à l'aise. ça lui faisait drôle de converser avec le commandant alors qu'il venait tout juste du cuartel en étant Zorro.

"- Qu'avez vous donc apprit ? Questionna le capitaine.

\- Vous saurez tout quand mon père sera présent."

L'officier haussa les sourcils, incertain.

"- Douterez vous de ma parole, commandante ?

\- Non, je doute de ce que vous ferez pendant ce lapse de temps, rectifia-t-il.

\- Je vous promets que je ne bougerai pas d'ici, soupira Diego.

\- Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde, surtout après ce que vous venez de faire tout à l'heure.

\- C'était juste pour cette nuit, protesta Diego.

Là, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant. Mais le capitaine Toledano éclata de rire. Il se leva vers lui et posa une main sur le front du jeune don. Bernado lança un regard interrogateur à Arturo qui comprit.

"- Vous êtes encore fievreux, Diego, lui prévint-il.

Le concerné baissa les yeux, depuis quelques minutes, il se battait contre sa propre fatigue et il devait bien avouer que rester debout n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

"- Bon, très bien, je vais me coucher et..."

Il n'eut pas la force de se lever complètement et tomba dans les bras du capitaine qui l'attrapa de justesses.

"- Bon sang, Diego, je vous l'avais dit...un jour, votre corps ne tiendra plus !"

Il le porta jusqu'à son lit et Bernado l'aida à le faire allonger puis recouvra son maître. Voyant que Diego était désormais dans les bras de Morphée, Arturo donna quelques instructions au serviteur.

"- Le sergent Garcia et le caporal Reyes vont rester ici, ce sont les plus proches amis de Diego, et je peux leur faire confiance, si Diego sort par n'importe quel sortie, faites le moi savoir, rapidement...mais ce serait préférable que vous l'en empêchez par n'importe quel moyen."

Bernado montra alors une fiole de somnifère.

"- N'allez pas non plus jusqu'à l'endormir à chaque fois qu'il tente de s'enfuir, rit le commandant amusé par les idées du serviteur, non, menaçez le, ça suffira je crois."


	5. Chapter 5 : L'ombre de la jalousie

**English reviewers : Hi ! If you wanted, you can write in english because sometimes, I don't understand what did you say...But, if you wanted to continue the french, it is not grave, I will correct your reviewers ( I will learn you my french language ! XD ) Sorry, if you didn't understand my horrible english...( like you in french, said Jean Dujardin...) **

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le capitaine Toledano fut surpris d'apprendre que Paul souhaitait à lui parler. Il accorda ce droit, à la fois curieux et impatient de résoudre ce mystère que Diego cachait. Le prisonnier se retrouva ainsi introduit dans son bureau.

Paul se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Zorro lui avait dit et répéta toutes ces paroles de la nuit au capitaine Toledano et raconta en même temps ce qui s'était passé près du ravin.

"- Dîtes-moi, Senor, demanda le commandant quand il eut terminé, puis-je savoir ce qui vous pousse à me dire tous cela ? Surtout venant d'un homme qui a tenté d'assassiner plusieurs fois la même personne.

\- Ma conscience, répondit Paul hésitant.

\- Votre conscience ? Répéta l'autre homme la mine abasourdi, votre conscience ne vous a-t-elle rien dit quand Diego vous avait sauvé la vie ?

\- Je tente de me racheter !

\- Voulez vous toujours tuer Diego de la Vega ?"

Il eut un silence pesant. Son amitié pour le jeune renard l'avait emporté , Toledano continuait de se méfier de Paul, il avait déjà trahi son ami et il pouvait recommencer. Il avait d'ailleurs rapidement deviné pourquoi Zorro était sorti la veille : dans le but de parler avec Paul et tenter de sauver son âme. Il devait bien avouer que derrière le masque du puissant renard se cachait un être dont la bonté ne pouvait égaler aucun homme.

"- Non, répondit Paul, non, je ne veux pas le tuer."

A force de fréquenter Diego et Zorro , Arturo pouvait deceler le mensonge chez n'importe quel homme et il voyait bien que Paul n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son but. Il devait absolument l'éloigner de Diego.

"- J'aimerai voir Don Alejandro et Don Diego, poursuivit Paul.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour leur demander pardon."

Arturo se mordit les lèvres, ainsi Zorro avait donné ses ordres, il imaginait très bien le genre de menaces qu'il avait pu faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Malheureusement, les sentiments amicaux qu'il avait pour le jeune Capistrano l'avait rendu trop confiant. L'officier se promit de retourner lui parler dès que possible.

"- C'est impossible, Don Alejandro est encore à San Francisco et Diego ne doit pas quitter son lit avant longtemps.

\- Ah, je vois, je suppose que sa fiancée doit être auprès de lui...

\- Pardon ? Mais Diego n'est pas fiancé, corrigea Toledano surpris malgré lui.

\- Ah bon, pourtant lorsque je l'espionnai au pueblo, je le voyais souvent en compagnie d'une ravissante senorita.

\- Diego est toujours aussi populaire auprès de la gente féminine, répliqua Arturo qui se demanda bien pourquoi il s'intéressait aux fréquentations du jeune renard.

\- Je me souviens de son nom, continua Paul l'air rêveur, Diego l'appelait "Raquel"...enfin, je crois..."

Arturo blêmit. Non, c'était un mensonge encore une fois. Ce maudit Paul possédait un serpent dans le coeur. Mais le commandant, on le savait très bien, avait un peu de mal à maîtriser ses sentiments quand il s'agissait de son épouse bien-aimée et il était connu que parfois l'amour pouvait rendre aveugle.

"- Au moins, je suis rassuré que Diego ait trouvé l'âme soeur, continua Paul innocemment, en plus, elle est tout à fait charmante et très jolie."

C'était plus fort que lui, Arturo était en train de s'imaginer Diego et Raquel sortant derrière lui...Son plus grand défaut étant la jalousie, il était clair qu'avec des paroles de vipère concernant sa femme le rendait fou.

"- Assez ! Coupa Arturo en dissimulant sa rage, on va vous ramener à votre cellule."

Il appela un garde et ordonna le renvoi du prisonnier qui sifflait de contentement.

* * *

Raquel avait eu envie de rendre une visite matinale à Diego. D'après ce que lui avait raconté son mari, il avait fait une rechute. Agée seulement de 4 ans de plus que lui, elle le considérait comme son petit frère, lui rappelant ainsi son rêve d'enfant alors qu'elle était la fille unique d'un général. Certes, au début, elle le trouvait attirant mais son coté sérieux et à la fois dandy, l'avait laisser admirative. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer le calme du renard avec une mer paisible avant la tempête.

A l'hacienda de la Vega, elle fut accueilli par Crescencia qui l'emmena directement à la chambre du jeune don.

"- Senora Toledano ? S'étonna Diego pour simple bonjour.

Elle fut amusé de voir à quel point sa robe de chambre avec des motifs bleus lui allait si bien. Il était assis dans un fauteuil armé d'un livre, auprès d'une petite table où reposait une bouteille de vin et quelques verres.

"- Je vois que vous passiez du bon temps, plaisanta-t-elle en fixant la boisson.

\- Ah, ça...C'est la façon que Bernado a, pour me prévenir de ne pas partir sinon, il m'assome avec la bouteille...

\- J'espère que vous n'irez pas jusque là !

\- Qui "vous" ?

\- Vous deux !" Rit Raquel.

Diego esquissa un sourire. Peut-être qu'il avait contaminé Bernado avait ses idées un peu trop poussés.

"- Ecoutez, allons au salon, nous serions beaucoup plus confortable, proposa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- En êtes vous surs ? Vous êtes malades, je vous préviens.

\- On m'a donné l'ordre de ne pas sortir de chez moi, mais pas de ma chambre."

Rendant les armes, Raquel accepta.

* * *

Discutant de tout et de rien, surtout pas des événements actuels, Raquel se rendit compte que effectivement, Diego n'allait pas bien. Il avait toujours ce sourire séduisant, ces gestes étaient assurés mais le coeur féminin de Raquel voyait au delà de l'homme : son état psychologique et moral laissait à désirer. A travers ses yeux de femmes et pour avoir rencontré des soldats ayant des syndromes post-traumatiques, Diego lui apparaissait comme un enfant perdu, essayant de retrouver sa place, revenant d'un monde lointain, d'un monde qu'il avait essayé de fuir ou bien de sauver pour son cas. Elle percevait en lui de la détresse, de la peur, de la solitude et de l'abandon.

"- Voulez vous que je vous fasse écouter ma meilleure composition ? Proposa Diego alors qu'elle admirait le piano.

Il s'assit en face de l'instrument et lui offrit une chaise auprès de lui.

"- Alors, allez-y, maestro, dit-elle.

Les doigts de Diego commencèrent doucement à glisser sur les touches blanches et noirs, et une musique forte agréable s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle avait entendu dire que Diego était un bon pianiste mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifer. Il est clair que là, elle était tout à fait d'accord. La mélodie l'emmena dans ses lointains souvenirs de jeune fille avant qu'elle ne puisse rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, des émotions passés lui revinrent.

Diego était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard admiratif de Raquel. Elle ne l'observait pas comme elle avait tendance à regarder son mari mais comme un petit frère, le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Lorsqu'il termina sur les dernières notes qu'il laissa longtemps en suspense, il se tourna vers Raquel qui évita ses yeux noisettes sous le coup de l'émotion.

"- C'était merveilleux, murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Merci, senora.

\- Comment avez vous appeler cette musique, Diego ?

\- La ballade d'Esperanza, répondit-il d'un air gêné.

\- Pourquoi ce nom ? Demanda-la femme du capitaine , curieuse.

\- C'est le nom de ma mère."

Raquel savait que la femme de Don Alejandro était morte très jeune, alors que Diego n'était à peine agé de 4 ans. Tous Los Angeles connaissaient la tragédie, du moins uniquement ceux qui vivaient à cette même époque. Raquel et le capitaine Toledano ignoraient tout. A vrai dire, tous les nouveaux arrivants l'ignoraient.

"- Ce nom va très bien à la musique, approuva Raquel, votre mère aurait été fier de vous.

\- Oui, mon père m'a dit la même chose quand je lui avais joué ça.

\- Elle vous manque ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner la jeune femme maladroitement.

Mais c'était trop tard quand elle remarqua son erreur.

"- Excusez moi, se rattrapa-t-elle, bien sur qu'elle doit vous manquer...c'était votre mère...

\- Ce n'est rien, ça doit faire maintenant 15 ans, qu'elle est partie et nous gérons très bien nos affaires, dit Diego en baissant les yeux. C'était un signe de malaise.

Elle devina rapidement qu'il tentait de cacher son chagrin. Cela lui faisait mal au coeur.

"- Diego, vous savez que si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là pour vous, se lança-t-elle d'un ton maternel qu'elle se surprit d'employer.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin, senora, tous ceci n'est que du passé.

\- Mais votre mère reste votre mère, que ce soit le passé, le présent ou le futur, répliqua-t-elle, vous avez passé vos quinze dernières années sans l'affection d'une mère...

\- Senora, coupa Diego, je suis touché par votre inquiétude à mon égard et...

\- Et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir à quel point vous soufrez silencieusement et que vous ne cessez de cacher votre véritable visage même en étant Diego. Vous vous cachez pour prétendre que vous allez bien alors que c'est le contraire.

\- Vous vous trompez, se leva Diego qui sentait que le bouclier qu'il avait crée autour de lui allait se briser.

\- Non, je ne me trompe pas. Je ne me suis jamais trompé. Comment croyez vous que mon mari ait pu devenir un tel homme si je n'étais pas derrière lui à le soutenir. Croyez vous qu'être un valeureux soldat nécessite uniquement une maitrise des armes et un coeur vaillant ?

\- Je ne suis pas un soldat.

\- Vous êtes un orphelin. Vous avez perdu votre mère.

\- S'il vous plait, senora, je ne veux pas en parler."

Diego s'écarta d'elle, allant se verser un verre de vin. Il remarqua qu'il tremblait.

"- Alors vous avez fuit toutes ses années devant sa mort ? Comprit Raquel.

\- C'est faux.

\- Je suis votre amie, Diego, reprit-elle en cherchant le mot correct pour amadouer le renard, je ne veux que vous aider.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le ferai ?

\- Pour vous sentir mieux."

Il se figea. Comment une femme qu'il connaissait à peine, pouvait-elle lire à travers lui ? Du moins deviner ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il avait ressenti autrefois.

"- Diego, vous êtes comme un petit frère pour moi, vous voir...ainsi...me chagrine énormément. Je ne veux que votre bonheur. Je sais que vous avez perdu votre mère alors que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant et...

\- Elle me manque, interrompit Diego sans lui jeter le moindre regard, elle m'a toujours manqué."

Un silence parcourut la pièce. Raquel n'osait plus parler de peur de perdre la main de Diego qu'elle avait réussi à attraper. Le jeune don était en train de se confesser.

"- Elle est morte d'une maladie qui l'a laissé cloué dans son lit jusqu'à sa mort, poursuivit-il en fixant le vin qui tournoyait dans son verre, je me souviens que mon père avait installé un piano dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse en jouer et ne pas perdre la main. Il était tellement certain qu'elle survivrait...mais elle nous a quitté...Un matin, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle ne s'était jamais réveillée."

Il but cul-sec son verre et le déposa bruyamment sur la table.

"- J'étais en colère contre elle, continua-t-il, parce que je considérai qu'elle m'avait abandonné, elle m'avait promit tant de choses...mais je n'étais qu'un gamin qui connaissait à peine la vie, qui ne savait pas encore écrire, ni lire. Et bout d'un moment, j'ai ressenti un manque."

Il se tourna vers Raquel qui vit un autre visage de Diego : tristesse et amertume.

"- L'amour d'une mère. Pour moi, je ne connaissais plus ce que c'était. Mais...l'enfant que j'étais ne rêvait qu'une chose, se blottir dans les bras de sa mère quand il faisait un cauchemar, quand il avait peur du noir, quand il avait envie d'une histoire ou quand des garçons plus agés le frappaient !

\- Il y avait votre père...

\- Je sais. Je suis reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait...mais il était souvent absent et il n'avait le rôle que de père...Je voulais juste..."

Il ne tint plus et tenta d'effacer les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Raquel, sans réfléchir, le prit dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait une mère avec son enfant. Diego ne la repoussa pas appréciant ce geste qui le calmait.

"- Vous vouliez juste serrer dans vos bras de votre mère, acheva la jeune femme, il n'y a pas à avoir honte, c'est tout à fait normal. Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas dit à votre père, il l'aurait comprit...

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit à mon père pour pas qu'il s'inquiète.

\- C'est toujours la même phrase chez vous, Diego, il va falloir que vous cesser d'inverser les rôles. Vous êtes le fils et Don Alejandro est votre père."

Diego eut un rire nerveux mais ne dit rien.

"- ça va mieux désormais ? Souffla Raquel en caressant la joue du jeune homme.

\- J'envie votre mari de vous avoir et j'envie vos futurs enfants de vous avoir pour mère."

Pour sceller ce lien de fraternité qu'ils avaient tissé, Raquel lui donna un baiser sur son front. A ce même moment, un grand fracas les fit sursauter. La porte de l'entrée venait de s'ouvrir brutalement laissant entrer le capitaine Toledano.

Dans un automatisme guidé par la pudeur et par l'instinct d'un possible danger, Diego s'écarta de Raquel.

"- Commandante ? S'étonna-t-il.

Mais Arturo n'avait plus son air habituellement amicale. Il tira son épée, Diego eut un geste de recul.

"- Traître ! Je vous considérai comme un ami, et je vois que vous êtes comme tous les autres ! Derrière vos actes chevaleresques, vous n'êtes qu'un vaurien ! S'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers le jeune don.

\- Arturo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Protesta Raquel en intervenant.

\- ça suffit, nous en parlerons quand j'aurai fini avec lui !"

La colère et la jalousie ne faisaient pas bon ménage chez le capitaine Toledano, aveuglé par les paroles de Paul et par la dernière scène auquelle il venait d'assister entre Diego et Raquel.

"- Je vais exaucer votre souhait, senor Zorro. Je vous arrête au nom du Roi."

Diego palit, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"- Commandante, j'ignore ce qu'il vous prend...

\- Taisez-vous, je ne discute plus avec les hors-la-loi !"

Arturo fonça vers Diego qui l'évita de justesses attrapant son bras pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Raquel tenta de le retenir mais l'officier la repoussa sèchement, attaquant de nouveau le jeune de la Vega à main nue.

Faible et encore fiévreux, Diego eut un peu de mal à parer les coups du soldat. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse d'un moyen pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. S'il fuyait, le capitaine risquerait de dévoiler son secret avant même qu'il puisse l'en empêcher et trouver le responsable de ce fiasco ou bien de lui remettre les idées en place. S'il restait, c'était la prison ou bien...Diego fut projeté à travers une fenêtre. Les éclats de verres le coupèrent, déchirant ses vêtements.

"- Arrête, Arturo ! Supplia Raquel en voyant que Diego faiblissait de plus en plus, il n'y a rien entre nous ! Arrête, je t'en prie !"

Il n'écoutait pas et donna un dernier et violent coup dans le ventre de Diego qui s'effondra au sol en toussant fortement.

"- J'aurai du m'en douter, les hors-la-loi, même ceux que l'on croit bon, ne sont que des bandits."

Il s'apprêta à lui décocher d'autres coups mais Raquel l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serrant avec force.

"- Lache moi ! Hurla-t-il, femme indigne !"

Il la repoussa mais grosse erreur, evidemment car elle pointait son arme à feu qu'il n'utilisait jamais, uniquement que lorsque les circonstances l'obligeaient.

"- Raquel, pose cette arme, ordonna-t-il calmement.

\- Pourquoi ? Est ce que tu m'as écouté tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi je t'écouterai ?

\- Rends-moi, cette arme.

\- Non. Si c'est l'unique moyen pour calmer tes crises de jalousies, alors non.

\- Très bien, alors tire."

Raquel écarquilla les yeux.

"- Pardon ?

\- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne serais pas là avec cet arme pointé sur moi et tu ne m'aurais jamais trompé avec Diego de la Vega. Ma vie ne compte plus désormais."

Ce dernier avait réussi tant bien que mal à se redresser mais n'avait pu se remettre sur ses jambes. Son combat entre Arturo et lui, l'avait rendu encore plus malade. Il se sentait vacillé et sa vision devenait floue.

"- Pauvre idiot ! S'écria la jeune femme.

Cette fois, elle pointa l'arme sur Diego. Le coeur d'Arturo se glaça, sa raison se réveilla tout à coup et il comprit l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

"- Tu veux que je tire, c'est ça ? Alors je vais tirer."

Un coup de feu retentit.

"- NON !"


	6. Chapter 6 : Une ombre menaçante

Diego s'effondra complètement par terre.

"- NON ! S'écria Toledano en se précipitant vers lui.

Il retourna le corps, le coeur battant trop fort dans la poitrine. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, pas de balles, pas de couleurs rouges, rien...Le jeune renard venait tout juste de faire un simple malaise, bien que son corps tremblait de toutes parts et le commandant pouvait le ressentir.

"- C'est...bon...je n'ai rien, soupira Diego en fermant les yeux, Raquel a juste détruit un vase à mon père..."

Le capitaine jeta un oeil au vase en question qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de Diego, puis se tourna vers sa femme.

"- Tu bluffais ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais tuer Diego ? Je voulais juste te faire réveiller."

Le capitaine Toledano ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Sa jalousie l'avait prit au dépourvu, lui avait dicté son comportement, le rendant sauvage. Diego tenta de nouveau de se relever mais peine perdu.

"- Pardonnez moi, Don Diego, pardonnez-moi, répéta Arturo d'un air désolé, je suis tellement, tellement, tellement confus, je...

\- Les excuses viendront plus tard, Arturo, coupa Raquel, il faut le ramener à sa chambre et je crains que l'on doit encore rappeler le docteur Avila."

Culpabilisant à mort, le commandant porta Diego jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne cessait de s'excuser et de demander pardon jusqu'à que le médecin arrive pour la visite quotidienne de Diego comme il l'avait prévu la veille.

C'est avec un certain agacement qu'il constata que l'état de Diego avait empiré. Des bleus, des coupures et une fièvre de 41°C avaient de quoi le rendre hargneux. Et pour une fois, Diego n'était pas responsable.

"- Je suis vraiment désolé, Diego, je vous jure que je ne voulais pas...je...J'étais tellement certain que vous et Raquel...

\- Ce n'est rien, Commandante, sourit Diego pour le rassurer, vous connaissez le proverbe "qui aime bien, chatie bien".

\- Mais dis moi, Arturo, lança Raquel, qu'est ce qui t'as fait venir ici ? Tu avais dit que tu ne passerais que l'après-midi.

\- Eh bien, quand j'ai entendu dire que Diego et toi...

\- Qui ? Qui vous a dit cela ? Questionna le jeune don.

\- C'est Paul, il a demandé à me voir pour avouer ces fautes et on a dérivé sur ce sujet là.

\- Et vous l'avez cru ? S'horrifia Avila.

Arturo croisa son regard et comprit alors l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il était tombé dans le piège.

"- Il a utilisé votre faiblesse pour Raquel, commandante ! S'exclama le médecin, mon dieu, vous avez préféré douter de votre femme et de Don Diego que de douter d'un homme qui a failli devenir un meurtrier ?

\- Je suis tellement désolé, répéta Toledano qui ne savait que dire d'autres, je vais lui donner le châtiment qu'il mérite, ajouta-t-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

\- Non, intervint le renard, attendez le retour de mon père. Ensuite, nous le jugerons."

Diego vit que Paul était beaucoup moins innocent qu'il ne voulait en avoir l'air. Il pensait connâitre ses réelles intentions mais vu comment il a pu manipuler le commandant avec une facilité déconcertante, il était clair que sa venue à Los Angeles dépasser largement les aveux qu'il avait avoué à Zorro.

* * *

Alejandro soupira de contentement en entrant dans le salon de son hacienda. Une bonne semaine lui avait fallut pour régler l'affaire d'un ami, mais il ne regrettait pas le voyage, car il avait pu apprendre quelque chose.

"- Père, est ce vous ? Dit une voix.

Diego de la Vega, son cher fils le rejoignit un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Bienvenue à la maison, père, le salua-t-il.

Le vieux don prit son fils par ses épaules.

"- Quel joie de te revoir, mon fils, mais...j'ai l'impression que ton état ne s'est pas très bien amélioré, tu es encore pâle et tu as encore un peu de fièvres. Tu n'aurais pas du quitter ta chambre, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- C'est une longue histoire, souffla Diego.

\- Ecoute, remonte te coucher, il faut que...

\- Non, père, je dois absolument vous parler, coupa son fils refusant son aide, c'est à propos de Paul."

Alejandro en resta silencieux.

"- Le capitaine Toledano avait raison, continua Diego, il a voulu me tuer.

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- Oui..."

Diego ferma les yeux pour combattre encore sa fatigue. Il n'était pas encore rétabli et c'était un point qui le frustrait énormément. Un renard dans l'incapacité de bouger était mauvais signe pour les évènements qui vont suivre.

"- Père, est ce que vous avez eu d'autre relation avec une autre femme que ma mère ? Demanda-t-il en posant carte sur table afin d'en finir au plus vite.

Devant cette question inhabituelle et le ton employé par le jeune homme, Alejandro ne savait quoi répondre tellement il trouvait cela stupide et irréel.

"- Bien sur que non ! S'écria-t-il cependant en espérant faire chasser tout doute de l'esprit de son garçon, ta mère était l'unique amour, l'unique femme de ma vie."

Diego semblait se détendre tout à coup comme s'il venait de se décharger d'un poids trop lourd à porter.

"- Je suis soulagé, murmura-t-il en riant doucement.

Il s'effondra tout à coup, Alejandro le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne chute complètement par terre et le porta jusqu'au divan pour l'allonger.

"- Diego, qu'as-tu fait encore pour que je te retrouve dans cet état ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Alors, ça veut dire...que Paul n'est pas votre fils...murmura Diego les yeux clos.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a raconté que...il était votre fils...je n'en étais pas sur...alors...souffla-t-il las.

\- Paul a dit ça ? Se choqua Alejandro, non, il n'est pas mon fils ! C'est le fils de Don Jaime !"

Diego ouvrit les yeux pour exprimer sa confusion et sa surprise. Là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant, il était encore plus soulagé, car peut-être que Paul allait redevenir un homme honnête en apprenant cela.

"- Comment pouvez vous en êtes sur ? S'enquit Diego.

\- Ecoute, quand je suis allé à San Francisco, j'ai croisé l'oncle de Paul, et il m'a raconté qu'il avait, il y a quelques années, reçu une lettre de Don Jaime lui faisant part de son désir de prendre Paul comme étant son héritier légitime. En réalité, la mère de Paul avait été autrefois domestique chez lui avant de venir chez moi. Ils ont eu une relation mais quand elle est tombée enceinte, afin de préserver l'identité du véritable père, elle a demandé à venir chez moi.

\- Mais...Paul était au courant donc ?

\- Oui, il l'était.

\- Alors pourquoi s'en être prit à moi alors qu'il allait avoir ce dont il rêvait en se rendant chez son père biologique ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pourquoi...?

\- Eh bien je comptais me rendre aujourd'hui au cuartel pour en savoir plus, mon enfant.

\- J'aimerai venir avec vous.

\- As-tu l'accord du médecin ?"

Le silence de Diego eut raison de lui. Don Alejandro soupira.

"- Je ne veux pas que ton état empire, alors je te conseille de rester ici.

\- Mais..père...

\- Diego, en tant que ton père justement, je me dois de t'ordonner de rester à l'hacienda, le coupa-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Le jeune renard rendit les armes. Son père appela Bernado pour qu'il raccompagne son fils à sa chambre et il quitta la demeure pour le pueblo.

* * *

"- Comment avez vous pu vous faire berner par cet homme ! Hurla Toledano au lancier qui gardait la prison de Paul.

Dans la nuit, le jeune Capistrano avait réussi à s'échapper en manipulant habilement son gardien. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il allait probablement mourir, faisant semblant d'agoniser. Le lancier, inquiet, avait fini par lui apporter à boire mais Paul lui avait fait perdre connaissance en lui bloquant sa respiration avant qu'il ne rende compte de la supercherie.

"- Nous devons nous rendre immédiatement à l'hacienda de la Vega ! Enchaîna le capitaine à tous ses lanciers.

Avant qu'il enfourche sa monture pour diriger ses hommes, Raquel se précipita vers lui.

"- Arturo, fais attention, j'ai un mauvais préssentiment, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Son mari ne dit rien, connaissant l'instinct des femmes pour en avoir longtemps vécu avec son épouse, il était certain qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter.

"- J'essaierai, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Sur le chemin qui menait au pueblo, Alejandro ne croisa uniquement que la voiture d'un moine qui semblait presser. Il ne vit malheureusement pas son visage, étant trop rapide pour aller le saluer. Il poursuivit sa route.


	7. Chapter 7 : Encerclé par les ombres

Diego avait finalement accepté de rester dans sa chambre, bien qu'il brulait d'envie d'aller dans le passage secret, prendre ses vêtements noirs et monter sur Tornado. Mais dans son état, c'était risquer et complètement suicidaire. De plus, Bernado avait installé de quoi bloquer la porte secrète de sa chambre, si bien qu'on ne pouvait uniquement rentrer et sortir que par la bibliothèque. Même le passage du salon était inaccessible.

Rassuré que son maître soit dans sa chambre, le serviteur muet put enfin s'occuper de l'étalon noir qui avait été abandonné pendant un bon bout de temps. Il devait le laver, le nourrir et lui donner quelques exercices pour qu'il ne perde pas son endurance.

Peu après, un moine couvert d'une capuche fut accueilli par Juan, un des domestiques.

"- Don Alejandro est parti pour le pueblo, le renseigna Juan, mais don Diego est ici, si vous voulez le voir ou sinon, vous devrez patienter.

\- J'aimerai uniquement voir Diego, répondit le moine, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était malade et je suis venu pour le soutenir et prier pour sa guérison.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, sourit le domestique d'un air ravi, que Dieu vous bénisse, padre.

\- Que Dieu vous bénisse aussi."

Juan lui montra alors la chambre de Diego avant de partir pour continuer ses travaux quotidiens.

* * *

On frappa tout à coup à sa porte. Le jeune renard, troublé dans sa lecture, sursauta en se demandant bien qui pouvait le déranger. Serait-ce Bernado qui aurait oublié quelque chose ? Ou bien un domestique ?

Il ouvrit la porte et fut poussé à terre brutalement par un moine qui cachait son visage avec sa capuche. Ce dernier sortit alors un couteau brillant et dévoila son identité.

"- Paul ? Murmura Diego en reculant contre son lit craignant pour sa vie.

\- Hola, Diego, ça fait encore longtemps, sourit le jeune Capistrano en s'abaissant vers lui et en approchant sa lame vers lui.

\- Non...arrête, souffla le renard en sentant la pointe du poignard lui effleurait le cou, qu'est ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

\- Je dois te tuer, tout simplement, répondit Paul.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu savais que tu étais le fils de Don Jaime !"

Devant ces paroles, Paul appuya la lame sur son cou.

"- Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de tous cela ! Si c'est mon oncle qui t'a dit cela, c'est un mensonge pour te protéger. Il sait que je te déteste. Quant à don Jaime, je me fiche totalement de qui peut être son héritier ou pas.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Répéta Diego, pourquoi ?

\- Par pur plaisir, répondit Paul, parce que je considère que la vie se porterait beaucoup mieux sans toi. Comme quand j'étais enfant...pour moi, tu étais insupportable. Tu m'empêchais de m'épanouir avec tous...tes talents. ça m'a rongé, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Et j'en suis désolé, souffla le renard d'un ton peiné, tu as terriblement souffrir..."

Paul resta silencieux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Diego regrette. Cette seconde de relâchement profita au jeune renard de lui saisir rapidement la main et de lui faire lâcher le couteau. Surpris, Paul prit du temps à réagir et fut projeté brutalement loin de Diego. Ce dernier se leva rapidement et sachant qu'un combat à main nue était inégal avec son état, il ne pouvait que fuir en sortant de sa chambre.

Trop faible cependant, Paul le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers et l'empêcha de crier en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Diego se débattit comme il pouvait mais fiévreux et las, il se résigna et s'immobilisa.

"- Et bien voilà quand tu veux, chuchota Paul. Il plaqua tout à coup un mouchoir humide au niveau de sa bouche et de son nez. Diego sentit une étrange odeur et un noir s'abattit sur lui.

* * *

Dans la caverne secrète, Tornado releva subitement la tête de son avoine quotidien. Il s'agita brusquement faisant tomber son seau d'eau. Bernado sursauta ne comprenant pas sa réaction. L'étalon noir hennit à n'en plus finir, son cri résonnant dans la grotte.

Son maître avait des problèmes et il le sentait.

* * *

Le capitaine Toledano, Alejandro et le sergent Garcia suivis des lanciers, se précipitèrent dans l'hacienda à la recherche du jeune de la Vega tout en criant son nom.

"- Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ! S'écria le commandant énervé.

\- Je ne l'avais à peine quitté que quelques minutes, souffla Alejandro sous le choc.

\- Il me semble bien que le moine que vous avez croisé n'est autre que Paul ! Lanciers, fouillez les alentours, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin et vous pouvez tirer uniquement si Diego est hors de danger, est ce clair ?

\- Oui, commandante !" S'exclamèrent les soldats en partant illico.

* * *

"- Merci, padre, d'accueillir mon frère dans votre cimetière.

\- C'est avec joie, répondit le padre Felipe au jeune étranger, meurtri par la mort de son frère ainé. Il n'était arrivé, i peine quelques minutes et lui avait raconté son histoire : son frère et lui, venant d'Amérique du nord, étaient en voyage en Californie et ils étaient tombés sur des bandits armés qui avaient tirés sur son frère. Rêvant de séjourner aux environs de Los Angeles, le jeune étranger avait exaucé le souhait fraternel en se rendant à la mission afin de pouvoir l'enterrer. Les indiens l'avaient aidés pour cela. Padre Felipe avait proposé de faire une petite cérémonie mais le jeune homme avait assuré que son frère n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il avait ensuite gravé son nom : Johnston McCulley.

"- Je vous confie l'âme et le repos éternel de mon frère, padre, dit-il alors en grimpant sur la charrette.

\- Vous avez ma parole...Mais au fait, je ne connais pas votre nom, qui êtes vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Guillaume Paul McCuley, répondit-il.

* * *

Quand Diego se réveilla, il ne voyait rien du tout. Dans la panique et effrayé, il tenta de bouger. Fort heureusement, il sentit ses mouvements. Il savait qu'il était ligoté par les poignets et il était couché sur un sol dur. Il essaya de se lever mais se cogna contre une paroi en bois. Il retint son souffle, espérant qu'il ne faisait qu'un mauvais rêve. Il tendit ses bras, poussa la paroi lisse et la frappa sans aucun résultat. De même, sur les cotés, aussi. Il déglutit. Il était enfermé dans une boite. L'odeur de la terre le terrifia tout à coup. A l'origine, le noir complet ne l'horrifiait nullement mais ces peurs d'enfant remontèrent en lui, provoquant une crise d'angoisse qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis ses 15 ans.

Il hurla des mots mais en vain, ces paroles restaient terrés avec lui dans cette endroit où il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, ni se lever, ni même se retourner, ni voir. Il était dans le noir, enfermé dans une boite...ou plutôt un cercueil.


	8. Chapter 8 : Jeu des ombres

Il tenta de se calmer. De reprendre un souffle régulier. Mais son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans la boite. Ses mains liés tremblaient horriblement. Son esprit n'était pas assez concentré pour chercher un moyen de s'en sortir car de toute façon, il était perdu.

Il voulait sortir. S'échapper. Revoir le soleil, ne serait-ce aussi un visage familier.

"Mère, aidez-moi, murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux laissaient échapper des larmes.

* * *

_"- Mère, j'ai peur du noir, dit le petit Diego dans son lit alors que la jeune mère de famille s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. _

_Isabella de la Vega, dit de la Cruz, revint vers lui avec un sourire rassurant. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir sombre. Elle s'assit aux cotés de son jeune fils à peine agé de 4 ans. _

_"- Pourquoi as-tu peur du noir ? Questionna-t-elle doucement. _

_\- Parce qu'il y a des ombres, trop d'ombres. _

_\- Des ombres ?_

_\- Oui, les ombres. Vous avez une ombre. Les ombres sont noirs. Donc la nuit est noir, et ce sont les ombres qui vivent à notre place, répondit Diego avec une assurance innocente. _

_\- Qui est ce qui t'a dit cela ?_

_\- C'est Paul._

_\- Paul, le petit Paul ?_

_\- Oui, il m'a dit que c'est toujours comme ça la nuit._

_\- Diego, ce n'est qu'une histoire, le rassura Isabella en l'embrassant sur le front. _

_\- Paul dit que c'est vrai !_

_\- Qui préfères-tu croire ? Ta propre mère ou Paul ?"_

_La question rendit le petit garçon confus. _

_"- Pardonnez-moi, mère, je vous crois._

_\- As-tu toujours peur du noir ? _

_\- Un peu._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que je suis seul dans le noir."_

* * *

Jamais il n'avait été seul. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour le sortir d'un mauvais pas. Son père. Bernado. Le sergent Garcia. Le capitaine Toledano. Raquel. Benito. Des amis sur qui ils pouvaient comptés. Et Paul...Dire qu'il pensait être son ami. Il était au courant de cette ancienne peur. Il le savait. Le noir et la solitude. De quoi mourir en souffrant. Paul avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Sa souffrance et sa mort. Il a brisé son coeur, son âme et son esprit en à peine quelques jours, quelques heures puis quelques minutes. Et ces dernières minutes, Diego allait les passer seul, entre ces ombres.

* * *

_"- Paul ! Ouvre moi, s'il te plaît ! Ouvre-moi ! Supplia le jeune Diego enfermé dans la cave à vin de son père._

_Derrière la porte, Paul Capistrano ricanait moqueusement. _

_"- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien cherché !_

_\- Tu es mauvais joueur ! Ouvre moi !_

_\- Non. Tu l'as bien mérité."_

_Diego tambourina la porte. Agés tous les deux de 9 ans, ils s'étaient amusés au jeu d'échec et Diego avait gagné, si bien que pour une "revanche", Paul lui avait fait croire qu'il y avait un étrange rat mort dans la cave. Curieux, le petit de la Vega s'était précipité pour aller voir mais s'était rapidement fait enfermer dans la cave sans lumière pour l'éclairer. _

_"- Ouvre ! S'écria Diego, sinon je le dirais à mon père !_

_\- Tu n'en es même pas capable, lança Paul, je sais que tu diras rien. Tu es trop gentil pour ça, Diego."_

_Dans le silence, ce dernier savait qu'il avait raison. Lancer des menaces en l'air ne servira à rien. Pendant une minute, il se persuada qu'il irait voir son père, mais Paul était son ami et même si son coté rancunier laissait à désirer, il ne le laissait pas seul dans ses journées monotones, sans la présence de sa mère. De plus, il savait que Paul avait un bon fond. _

_"- Je te promets que je te laisserai gagner la prochaine fois, tenta Diego fatigué de taper la porte sans succès. _

_\- Alors ça sert à rien de jouer au échec, se moqua Paul, désolé mais je dois te laisser, on se voit au dîner !_

_\- Quoi ? Paul ! Non !"_

_Il entendit les pas s'éloignaient. Seul. Dans le noir. Il perdit un instant son sens de l'orientation et recula sans le vouloir. Il tomba des escaliers. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Les domestiques étaient majoritairement sorties et le restant était à leur travaux mais trop éloignés de la cave por entendre quoi ce soit. _

_Des bruits de grincement le firent sursauter. Diego paniqua et tenta de tater un endroit pour se réfugier, même s'il ignorait de quoi._

_"- Je le deteste, je le déteste, marmonna-t-il en pleurs. _

_Tremblant, il finit par s'asseoir contre un mur et replia ses jambes contre lui. Il sanglota amèrement. _

* * *

_"- Diego, mon enfant ! S'écria Alejandro en voyant son fils recroquevillé dans la cave à vin. _

_\- Père ? Souffla le garçon en relevant sa tête. _

_\- Mais que fais-tu là ?"_

_Diego ne répondit pas et sauta dans les bras de son père en pleurant. _

_"- Père, ne me laissez pas...ne me laissez pas seul. S'il vous plaît...Éclata-t-il en sanglot._

_Alejandro enlaça son fils. Il ignorait toujours comment il était arrivé là. Mais il imaginait que Diego avait suivi un domestique pour il ne savait quel raison et que ce dernier avait fermé la porte sans penser que le petit garçon était la dedans._

_"- Mon Dieu, Diego, mais tu es fiévreux !" S'exclama le père horrifié en sentant les joues brûlantes de son fils._

* * *

_Le soir, Paul apprit que Diego était affreusement malade et qu'il ne viendrait pas dîner. Sa maladie dura deux semaines._

* * *

Après deux bonnes heures de recherche à cheval à parcourir les ranchs, le capitaine Toledano, le sergent Garcia accompagné de Don Alejandro firent une halte devant la mission. D'autres rancheros avaient participé à la chasse à l'homme encore une fois.

Le padre Felipe sortit heureux de revoir ses amis du pueblo.

"- Commandante, Sergent et Don Alejandro, s'écria-t-il en tendant les bras, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Padre, nous recherchons Diego et Paul Capistrano, lâcha Arturo impatient.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Diego aujourd'hui. Que lui ai-t-il arrivé ? S'inquiéta le prêtre.

\- On l'a enlevé, répondit Alejandro la voix brisée, vous vous souvenez du jeune Paul ?

\- Oui, le garçon qui étudiait le latin dans ma mission, se souvient padre Felipe, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ses 13 ans ! D'ailleurs, je ne le reconnaîtrai pas aujourd'hui tout comme je reconnaîtrai Diego si je ne le connaissais pas aussi longtemps. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Paul puisse faire une chose pareille !

-Êtes vous sur que vous n'avez vu personne au alentour ? Insista le capitaine Toledano.

\- Je n'ai vu personne, à part une visite, la mission est restée calme.

\- Une visite ? De qui ?

\- Oh, rien d'important, un jeune américain est venu enterrer son frère tué par des bandits, j'ai bien évidemment accepté...

\- A-t-il dit qu'il venait de Los Angeles ?

\- Oui, il devait y passer deux jours au pueblo, avec son frère...Mais je ne vois pas en quoi...

\- Et quels étaient leurs noms ? Coupa Arturo sentant que quelques chose n'allait pas.

\- Si je me souviens bien, il avait dit s'appeler Guillaume Paul McCulley...oh..non, Jesus, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence...souffla le Padre Felipe en reconnaissant la faille.

\- Dîtes nous à quoi ressemblait-il ? S'exclama Alejandro en lui prenant les épaules.

\- Grand, brun avec des yeux verts, il est parti en charrette...

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Sergent Garcia, prevenez vos hommes qu'ils doivent attraper un homme qui se déplace probablement en charrette.

\- Bien, commandante ! S'exclama le sergent en les quittant précipitamment.

"- Padre, montrez moi où avez vous enterré le cercueil, ordonna le vieux don d'un ton qui ne pouvait être contesté.

Le prêtre ne le faisait pas répéter une fois et les emmena au cimetière de la mission. Ils traversèrent de nombreux allés, où longeaient des tombes anciennes. Et enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent face à un croix en bois où était gravé le nom de Johnston McCulley.

* * *

Le manque d'air et de lumière affaiblissait Diego qui n'avait plus la force de bouger. C'était une véritable torture. Il était certain qu'il n'allait survivre à cette épreuve. Cette boite l'étouffait et lui donnait mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression que les murs se serraient autour de lui, même s'il ne voyait rien. Proche de la fin, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son père, le commandant, Bernado qui ne sauraient probablement jamais comment était-il mort, ni où. Et ce fameux Zorro. Ce renard qui lui avait permis de connaître toutes sortes de situations mais jamais celle là.

Il commençait à haleter trop fortement et trop rapidement. Signe que l'oxygène manquait.


	9. Chapter 9 : Sortir de l'ombre

**Je me suis mis à regarder Arrow et je trouve que cela se rapproche de Zorro, c'est un Zorro moderne super bien géré, même si l'Archer prend un peu trop sur Oliver Queen que je trouve ça dommage. ( de plus, l'acteur a exactement 33 ans, le même âge que Guy Williams quand il a commencé la série...) **

* * *

"- Il faut le déterrer ! Ordonna le capitaine Toledano en tirant sur la croix en bois pour le lancer au loin, je dois voir le corps !

\- Mais c'est un blasphème ! Scandalisa le padre Felipe.

\- Padre, j'aimerai vérifier si c'est bien mon fils qui est enterré là, intervint Alejandro dont le visage était torturé par le doute et le chagrin, je suppose que Dieu n'en voit pas l'inconvénient. Et si c'est bien mon fils, je voudrai lui donner une meilleure montée dans les cieux que cette manière sauvage.

\- Je...oui, bien sur, je comprends, se reprit le padre Felipe triste de voir le désespoir de son vieil ami.

Il demanda alors à ses indiens d'aider le soldat à déterrer le cercueil. Certains hésitèrent considérer que déterrer un mort était mauvais signe mais le padre leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Les indiens, dans la compréhension, se précipitèrent pour aider Arturo.

* * *

Il prit du temps à remarquer que des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux bien malgré lui. Dans le fond, il espérait que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de là. Comment en est-il arrivé à là ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour subir cela ? Il ouvrit la bouche tentant de garder son souffle. La chaleur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Il ferma ses yeux. Devait-il regretter de ne pas avoir tué Paul quand il avait eu l'occasion, devait-il regretter de l'avoir cru pendant toutes ses années ? Devait-il regretter de lui avoir fait confiance ?

* * *

Puis soudain, un bruit. Comme quelque chose qui bougeait au dessus de lui. Et puis ça se répétait, de plus en plus fort. De plus en plus intensément. Des voix. Familières et inconnues.

Un espoir.

Des coups percutèrent la paroi de la boite. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le moindre mot de ces voix qui hurlaient. Mais il se savait . Zorro n'allait pas être enterré aussi facilement désormais. Il avait encore une chance de vivre. Puis un grincement.

Le couvercle de son cercueil était en train de s'ouvrir. Et enfin, la lumière du jour.

* * *

Il aperçut les yeux bleus du capitaine Toledano. Autour les indiens, puis Père Felipe et son père.

Son père. Rêvait-il ? Ou bien n'avait-il fait qu'un simple cauchemar ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était trop fatigué, trop exténué, trop éprouvé. Il allait encore vivre.

* * *

"- Diego !" S'écria Arturo en le prenant dans ses bras. Son coeur se serra quand il aperçut le visage complètement pâle de son jeune ami, les yeux humides, les lèvres entrouvertes cherchant à respirer et le corps frissonnant tel une feuille.

Horreur parmi les Indiens, le padre Felipe et don Alejandro qui s'attendaient plus à voir un mort qu'un vivant.

Diego toussa et tenta d'inspirer le maximum d'air qu'il pouvait. Quel ne fut pas sa joie de voir le commandant, son père et le padre. Le commandant l'extirpa de cette boite de la mort. Alejandro prit le relai en l'enlaçant dans ses bras et vit à quel point son fils trembler.

Le padre Felipe remercia le seigneur et les Indiens s'inclinèrent face à Diego, le considérant comme Jésus Christ.

C'est à ce moment que le Sergent Garcia arriva accompagné d'un indien qui lui avait probalement montrer le chemin pour venir jusqu'à eux.

"- Don Diego ! S'exclama Garcia soulagé de le voir, vous êtes en vie !"

Fatigué et incapable de faire le moindre geste, le jeune renard se contenta de sourire. Le capitaine Toledano, libérer de toute l'inquiétude à propos de Diego, reporta son attention sur la venue du sergent.

"- Nous avons retrouvé Paul Capistrano, l'informa Garcia.

\- Vraiment ? Où est-il ?

\- Il est mort, fit le sergent, on l'a emmené chez le docteur Avila pour qu'il signe un acte de décès."

Alejandro remarque son fils tressaillit. Même après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, Diego ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'émotion à cette annonce.

"- Comment ? S'enquit Arturo.

\- Une balle dans la tête, répondit Garcia, c'est comme ça qu'on l'a retrouvé.

\- Puisse-t-il retrouver la paix dans l'autre monde, se signa le Padre Felipe, et que Dieu pardonne ses péchés."

Le silence s'installa. Personne n'aurait pu penser que cette affaire finirait de cette manière et encore moins aussi rapidement.

"- Padre, acceptez vous que Don Alejandro et Don Diego séjournent chez vous pendant quelques temps ? Demanda Arturo, le temps que nous assurons que tout danger est écarté.

\- Oui, bien sur, répondit le padre ravi, sergent, veuillez porter don Diego. Je vais vous conduire à une chambre confortable pour qu'il puisse se rétablir et se remettre de ces émotions."

Le sergent obéit. Doucement, il saisit le jeune don délicatement comme s'il portait un enfant en bas âge. Si Diego n'était pas aussi faible, il aurait probablement protesté. C'était presque touchant à voir du point de vue du capitaine. Garcia qui portait inconsciemment Zorro, en voilà une étrange scène.

Le sergent suivi d'Alejandro emboitèrent le pas du Padre tandis que le capitaine Toledano repartit pour le pueblo.

* * *

La nuit même à la mission était un enfer pour Diego qui ne cessait de se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur tout en augmentant sa fièvre déjà assez élevée. Il y avait de quoi inquiéter Padre Felipe, Alejandro et le docteur Avila qui avait décidé de séjourner à la mission pour veiller sur Diego.

* * *

Padre Felipe changea de nouveau la serviette humide de Diego. Il n'était même pas encore minuit et le jeune de la Vega s'était au moins réveillé quatre fois. Sa fièvre n'avait toujours pas baissé et Diego semblait plus que jamais tourmenté par les dernières heures passés dans le cercueil.

Il observa le jeune homme qui s'agitait de nouveau, pris d'un mauvais rêve sans doute. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser et lui murmura des mots rassurants. Le renard ouvrit les yeux brusquement et s'empara du bras du prêtre.

"- Diego ! Du calme, ce n'est que moi !

\- Je...Padre...Veuillez m'excuser, haleta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, mon enfant, ce n'est rien."

Diego respira un bon coup et nettoya les larmes de son visage. Il voulut se lever mais l'homme de l'église le retint.

"- Vous avez de la fièvre, Diego, vous devez vous reposer. Vous devez dormir.

\- Je..Ne peux pas, padre. Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il, dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de..."

Il déglutit n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

"- Padre...croyez vous que Dieu me punit pour tous les péchés que j'ai pu commettre ?"

Padre Felipe était surpris de la confession du jeune homme.

"- Enfin, mon enfant, quel péché ? D'après ce que je sais, vous avez toujours agi correctement, vous êtes toujours pieux et très fidèle à l'église.

\- J'ai...menti à tant de gens, padre, avoua Diego d'une voix brisée, j'ai...menti à mon père...

\- Diego, mon enfant, cessez de vous culpabilisez de la sorte, Dieu vous mets à l'épreuve. Soyez fort pour la traverser et en retour, Dieu vous récompensera. Vous êtes bons et généreux, Don Diego, je peux le voir en vous.

\- Et si je n'étais pas celui dont vous croyez que je suis..si je vous donnai une image que je veux vous donner ?

\- Diego, que...

\- Padre, j'ai...tué des hommes...souffla le jeune homme dont la conscience était en train de le lâcher.

Sous le choc de la révélation, Padre en resta sans voix.

"- J'ai...désobéi à la loi...j'ai menti à tout le monde...padre...croyez vous...que j'ai fait le bon choix ?

\- Diego, que voulez vous dire ? Murmura le prêtre qui refusait de croire à ce qu'il était en train de penser en ce moment même devant les aveux de Diego.

"- Dieu me punit, padre...il me punit...répéta-t-il, le choix...que je croyais juste était le mauvais...je..

\- Chut, mon enfant, vous délirez, vous avez besoin de dormir, tenta de le réconforter le moine.

\- Je...suis Zorro, acheva Diego en attrapant le pan de la robe du père d'une main tremblante.

"- Que...mais..c'est..."

Impossible, aurait voulu dire le prêtre pourtant cela concordait. Quand Diego est arrivé d'Espagne, c'est là qu'est apparu le renard de la nuit. Et jamais, Père Felipe n'avait vu Diego et Zorro ensemble, du moins, Diego était toujours absent lorsque le justicier était là.

"- Padre...est ce que Dieu...me pardonne ?" Demanda Diego avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Le prêtre retint son souffle n'arrivant à y croire. Le délire de Diego lui avait fait avoué sa véritable identité, du moins son alter-ego. Mais l'homme de l'église vit cette aveux comme une profonde souffrance que le jeune homme tentait de combattre.

Diego doutait. Il doutait encore de ce qu'il devait être ou pas. Padre Felipe était certain de cela.

Voyant que le jeune renard dormait tranquillement, il éteignit les bougies et retourna dans sa chambre bien qu'il savait que dans moins d'une heure, il devra revenir voir Diego pour de nouveau le rassurer de ses cauchemars.


End file.
